


Needed

by MissMcCarthy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcCarthy/pseuds/MissMcCarthy
Summary: Prompt Fill: “You say you don’t need me, but I disappear for less than an hour and you’re already messy and bleeding.”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Needed

“I don’t need you to hold my hand!” Clint grumbled, rolling his eyes at you.

“Well maybe if you’d actually follow the recipe I wouldn’t need to!” you growled, glaring down at the blackened mess on the counter in front of you.

The two of you had decided to make dinner for the others tonight. They were all out on a mission, but you guys had been benched for a few days after you’d both been injured by an explosion. According to the doctors, you’d be clear to rejoin the team in the next day or two but you were bored and hated not feeling useful, so you’d settled for making dinner.

Clint had managed to talk you into making Garlic Chicken with green beans and rice, which didn’t sound too difficult. The team was due back in about an hour and a half and you guys were ready to start cooking. Clint had already managed to set off the smoke alarm, and it was safe to say things weren’t off to a good start. 

“Maybe if you’d stop reading so much, you’d actually be able to help!” he glared, scraping the burnt mess out of the pan and into the trash, “Just stay out of my damn way, okay!”

“You know what? If you’ve got it so under control, you do it!” you huffed, throwing the towel down onto the counter and stormed off to your room, cursing him under your breath the whole way.

You slammed the door to your room shut, groaning in frustration. God, that man could be so frustrating! Over the last month, he’d begun to act more and more like an ass, and you two had been fighting more and more often over every little thing. It was like a switch was flipped, one day you two were great and the next he was becoming a grumpy ass, and you weren’t sure why.

You groaned as you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. There was a big stain on your shirt, and you had flour in your hair. You quickly climbed into the shower, and by the time you climbed out 20 minutes later, you’d given up on being angry at Clint, although you’d still love to know why he had decided to hate you suddenly. He’d been your first friend on the team, and it bothered you not knowing what went wrong. You’d been beginning to wonder if he could maybe be more than a friend when he suddenly flipped the switch to becoming an ass, and you couldn’t help but wonder if he was acting out to push you away.

A soft knock on your bedroom door caught your attention as you brushed out your hair, and you answered the door without thinking. It didn’t dawn on you that you were nothing more than your towel until Clint swallowed, his gaze running over your body before returning to your face. You waited for him to speak, but he said nothing. 

“Can I help you..?” you smirked.

“Uh... I - yeah” Clint stammered, before holding out his hand. His hand was covered in blood, and it looked like he’d managed to cut his finger almost down to the bone, “Help?”

“Shit Clint!” you opened your door and ushered him in, pushing him to sit on the bed while you grabbed the first aid kit out of your bathroom. 

Clint refused to meet your gaze as you sat on the bed facing him, taking his hand gently in yours. Your warm fingers slowly traced soothing patterns over the skin on his wrist while you began to clean the wound with your other hand. He let out a shaky breath at the burn of the alcohol wipe, and you murmured a soft apology as you worked. 

His blue eyes slowly turned to skim over your face, and you blushed lightly a small smile on your face. You refused to break your concentration though, and you were relieved to see that the cut wasn’t as deep as it feared. It would heal just fine with a little help. Slowly, you spread antibiotic ointment over the cut and wrapped it in a bandaid. The task at hand finished, your hand never let go of his wrist, slowly tracing circles onto his skin. He made no move to pull away. 

Clint’s quiet voice finally broke the silence and your eyes slowly moved to meet his as he spoke, “Thanks [Y/N]. I really appreciate the help.”

“You say you don’t need me, but I disappear for less than an hour and you’re already messy and bleeding” you smiled teasingly at him.

“I always need you” His voice was playful, but you could see the honesty in gaze 

“Is that why you’ve been an ass to me lately?” you asked curiously, a few strands of your hair falling across your face as you tilted your head to the side slightly.

He reached out and carefully brushed the hair out of your face, the rough pads of his fingers caressing your soft skin left you blushing like a lovesick fool. For a long moment, silence reigned in the room as you waited patiently to hear what he’d have to say if he’d say anything at all, to begin with. 

“I don't mean to be an ass” he paused, swallowing the lump in his throat as he shifted to stare at the wall behind you, “I just get nervous around you.”

You grasped both of his hands in yours, careful of his finger, “Why would you be nervous around me? You know you can trust me, Clint. I can’t stand the fighting… I miss you” As you spoke, you shifted closer, your knees firmly brushing against him. 

His gaze snapped to yours at the contact, and you could see the decision cross his face. Before you could do or say anything, Clint’s lips were pressed to yours in a searing kiss and you froze. After a moment, he pulled away and got up to leave, mumbling an apology. 

Before he’d made it even a step from the bed, your hand was tangled up in the collar of his shirt, the other cupping the back of his neck as you pulled him in for another kiss. He quickly returned to the bed, and it wasn’t long before you were settled in his lap, one hand roaming under his shirt as the other tangled in his air. 

It wasn’t long before the two of you were too caught up in one another to realize the others had returned. A few minutes later there was a soft knock on your door, and you chose to ignore it. Whoever it was would just have to wait, you weren’t ready to step back into the real world quite yet. The door to your room slowly crept open, and neither of you even noticed between the heavy kissing and wandering hands. 

“Hey [Y/N], what's with the blood in the kitchen? Everyone - OH MY GOD” Steve had poked his head in, wanting to make sure you weren’t in here bleeding out, but at the sight of you and Clint tangled up on the bed he jumped out and slammed the door behind him. He quickly began to walk away from the door, too stunned to say anything else. 

As he left, he silently prayed it would be the last time he’d ever come across the two of you like that. It wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning to realize I really enjoy scarring Steve by having him find people in compromising positions. Oops? I would apologize but I have no intentions of stopping.


End file.
